Hope
by zombricorn
Summary: "Glenn, you make my life, even this life worth living. You give me hope every day." Hope is the definition of Glenn and Maggie. This will be a series following these two characters throughout their lives in a zombie world.


**H**ope

**S**ummary: "Glenn, you make my life, even_ this life_ worth living. You give me hope every day." Hope is the definition of Glenn and Maggie. This will be a series following these two characters throughout their lives in a zombie world.  
**R**ating: T-M  
**S**poilers: Anything that has aired is fair game. If I include a major spoiler I will make it known.  
**D**isclaimer: Nothing is mine. Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.  
**A**uthor's note: I don't have a beta. Glenn and Maggie is my OTP. I tried to stay in character but I decided this kind of love action was needed. This was also posted on my tumblr. Story is set in Glenn's POV. Enjoy!

_One_,  
**W**indmill

There we sat on the hill overlooking the sunset. And while the world may have gone to shit, some of the scenery still contained beauty. I shifted my gaze towards her, the beauty that sat next to me, and the beauty who looked good every day without even trying, and she was mine. I smiled at that thought.

I leaned back against the windmill and smiled. Whenever I was alone with her, I truly smiled. She turned her gaze towards me.

"What?" She asked in her southern accent. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Just admiring the beauty." I responded. She smiled then and glanced at the sunset. She let out a happy sigh.

"It really is! It makes me think that we'll survive this, that the world will become humane again, and peaceful, and it gives me hope. Just how you do." She finished off staring at me and holding my hand.

"How do I give you hope, Maggie?" I asked. When I first met Maggie, I felt connected to her, and then I began to feel these feelings for her, then I fell in love with her, and now it was my mission to always protect her and keep her safe, and more importantly: keep her happy in this crazy, unsafe world.

"Glenn, everything we've been through since we left the farm, it's just—you make my life, even _in this_ life" She started waving her hand throughout the landscape while hearing walkers in the distant. "You make my life worth living. My family means a lot to me, and if I lost them, I would've given myself up, but knowing that I have you, and how you need me—you give me hope everyday by keeping me alive, keeping me sane, keeping me happy." Maggie finished by planting a small kiss on my lips.

"Thank you for making my life worth living. I love you." Maggie smiled at me and tightened her grip on my hand. I smiled back.

"You don't have to thank me." I said with slight confusion appearing on my face. Maggie noticed and nodded her head.

"Yes, I do. If you hadn't come into my life, just how you did and made me realize the dangers of this world, I would have been gone by now. I do owe you a 'thank you.'" Maggie said. I placed my free hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently.

"Well, in that case, you're welcome." I responded. We kissed then. It was passionate but not in the "needy" way. It was simple, romantic, and loving. I don't remember how long we kissed for; it could have been seconds or a few minutes but it felt like a lifetime, and it was amazing. Maggie pulled away first, stood up and held out her hand.

"Are we leaving already? I don't want to rush back to the prison just yet." I moaned and whined but still took her hand and stood up. Maggie just laughed.

"Even though it's getting dark and we should head back, we aren't just yet." Maggie responded. "I always had this dream to dance when the sun was setting just as the stars slowly began to appear. Make it come true?" Maggie asked glancing up at the sky. I followed her gaze. The sun was almost down; the sky darkened as little stars began to appear.

I pulled Maggie towards me, placing her arms over my shoulders as I placed my own arms around her waist. I pulled her tight to me and began to dance with her. "Yes." I whispered into her ear. We slowed dance for what felt like eternity. We twirled and twirled with the occasional dip. We were laughing, and enjoying the moment. We kept on slow dancing until I felt something drop onto my face.

I glanced up to see some dark clouds roll in; then the rain came. It came pouring down. I looked back at Maggie who just smiled and wanted to keep dancing, and so we did. The rain kept coming down, harder and faster. But that didn't stop us. Maggie was so happy, so free in that moment that I wouldn't dare stop that. Even I was laughing and having fun.

In a quick moment, I picked Maggie up and twirled her around. She panicked at first but smiled in the end. I gently placed her back on the wet, muddy ground and quickly dipped her. She jumped but quickly relaxed in my arms. And as the rain came down, her hair and clothes drenched, with her looking up at the sky and then at me, a smiled formed onto her face—_beauty_ ran through my mind as I kissed her.

I stopped the kiss, keeping my face close to hers, and whispered gently against her lips: "I love you, too."


End file.
